Daigo Nishijima
Daigo Nishijima is new character in Digimon Adventure tri.. He was partner to Bearmon. He is voiced by Doug Erholtz who was play role of T.K. Takaishi in Digimon Adventure 02. Appearance Daigo is a young man with fair skin, short greenish black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a beige shirt with a light blue star in the chest, brown shorts, pink slippers with white soles, and white coat. The coat has a pocket on each side of the waist and another in the left side of the chest, three white buttons, and Daigo wears it with the sleeves rolled upto the elbows. Personality He is warm, friendly, compassionate, and light-hearted. His past relationship with Maki Himekawa was founded on his desire to console her in her grief over the loss of her partner, Tapirmon. Daigo does what he can to make life easy on the current DigiDestined, most likely to empathize with them for their similar hardships. Daigo's extremely empathetic personality has put him at odds with Maki, who puts professionalism ahead of her feelings for the most part. However, he appears determined to spare the current DigiDestined from the tragic turn of events that scarred Maki, harboring a sense of survivor's guilt over how her Digimon had to die to enable the others to survive and assume their current forms. Background Daigo was one of the original DigiDestined and was partnered with LoaderLiomon. During a climatic, losing battle against the Dark Masters, Daigo began to give up despite Maki Himekawa urging him to continue. However, just as all seemed lost, the Homeostasis possessed Maki and used her Digivice to make the children's Partners digivolve. As Maki begged that Megadramon was the only one left, Daigo told her they had no time.confirm He then watched as the other four Digimon became the Harmonious Ones while Megadramon sacrificed itself to channel an immense energy attack against the Dark Masters. Years later, Daigo and Maki attended the same college. Maki told Daigo about her plan to reboot the Digital World in order to bring Tapirmon back. Worried about her obsession, Daigo tried to dissuade her from it and asked to instead be her "new partner". Although Maki laughed at his awkward manner, she agreed to date him. However, at some point Daigo and Maki broke up. Both also became coworkers at the Incorporated Administrative Agency. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion In 2005, Daigo went undercover as a calligraphy teacher at the Tsukishima General High School's 11th grade, monitoring the second group of DigiDestined. Two of them, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi, attend his class. One day, in the week before June 19, he talks to a student at the stairs in the school's entrance in the morning. Some time after that, he approaches Tai in the hallway, calling him out for being the only one of his students who hasn't delivered his career planning form, and orders the boy to meet him in his office at lunch. There, Daigo asks Tai about what he's interested in, and Tai mentions his friends "living far away", the Digimon, which Daigo misinterprets as them being overseas. In response, he advises Tai to study languages, and encourages him to chase his dreams. At sunset, he talks to Maki about witnesses of the infected Digimon. On June 19, after Kuwagamon attacks Tokyo, Daigo shows up and drives Tai to Haneda Airport in order to combat the monster. Determination DigiDestined bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Daigo, Maki and their organization. At night, Daigo and Maki observe another incursion, field-testing new electrical weaponry with soldiers under their command. It initially looks well, but Ogremon breaks past their defensive line and retaliates, only stopped by Leomon's timely arrival. He and Maki are at the festival, as their organization calculated that an incursion would be likely there. They reflect on their past as they patrol, eventually ending up in the Daters café. Daigo laments that Izzy is not present to see Mimi, so Maki texts him a picture of Izzy, which almost instantly brings him to the school. When Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined and Daigo's horror, though Maki has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined try to deal with what they just witnessed, while Maki and Daigo leave to plan their next course of action. Maki deduces that Meicoomon is somehow the source of the distortions and the infection. Confession All of this is overseen by the Incorporated Administrative Agency, while Daigo Nishijima argues with Maki Himekawa over being left out of the loop concerning Meicoomon's connection with the Infected Digimon and Maki coolly responding. He and Maki having an emergency meeting with the Incorporated Administrative Agency about Meicoomon's infection and the subsequent damage to electronics it causes. After the meeting, Matt Ishida confronts Maki and Daigo about keeping information from them, and after Maki agrees to give him info and keep him informed in the future. Matt leaves while suspecting she is still keeping things from him, which is confirmed when Daigo confronts her about not informing him about the missing DigiDestined, only for Maki to rebuke him. Meicoomon emerges from a distortion and is met by the DigiDestined, who attempts to mitigate the damage by forcing her through the distortion. Things take a turn for the worse when she achieves her Ultimate form, Meicrackmon. Despite T.K.'s attempts to stop him, Patamon digivolves to Angemon and enters the fray. He is overpowered by his infection, however, which then starts spreading to the other Digimon. When Izzy Izumi arrives and sets up the shield, the infection has spread to everyone else save for MetalGreymon. When DigiDestineds tell Daigo and Maki their plan to Digital World. Daigo and Maki watch that DigiDestinds open portal to the Digital World, through which they enter. Loss He is looking for Meiko Mochizuki after few days. He tried to find out about Maki's plan. Some time later, Hackmon reveals himself to Daigo, explaining about the behavior and the true intentions of Maki Himekawa. He tells Daigo that he is replacing Gennai (who actually is dominated by King Drasil's influence), then later tells about Maki becoming an ally of King Drasil (Revealing that Maki was the one who was responsible for the Digital World Reboot Event). Hackmon finally warns Daigo about the progress of King Drasil's plans for Digimon and humans. He also warns Daigo that Meicoomon is the "Libra" that can cause the destruction of both worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. Coexistence Hackmon later reappears to warn Daigo again for the upcoming catastrophic event that are about to occur if Meicoomon is not stopped. Hackmon explains to Daigo and Professor Mochizuki that "Libra" or Meicoomon was born from a fragment of Apocalymon's remnant data and Meiko was meant to suppress the darkness within her partner Digimon. Hackmon tells him that Homeostasis decided to take the matter on its own hands as DigiDestined have failed to solve the situation. When DigiDestined manage to return to the Real World from Digital World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. As the situation deteriorates, Homeostasis possesses Kari and warns the DigiDestined and Daigo not to interfere. When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Daigo pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. Six of the Digimon return to their In-Training forms as a result of Alphamon's attack, leaving only Omnimon, Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. When Maki seemingly drowns, Daigo senses this and laments his inability to save her. During the battle, a fissure opens which results in Tai and Daigo's disappearance. Future Tai awakens in a facility where he finds a severely wounded Daigo and the missing DigiDestined (Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijoji) along with the real Gennai encased in cryostasis. As Daigo reveals that the five were captured after they discovered King Drasil's plan, Dark Gennai appears and starts the facility's self-destruction system, revealing that there is a way to send them to the Real World using the capsules, but there is only one capsule left, thus one of them must stay behind. He decieves Tai into entering the capsule, sending him with the others as he dies from his wounds. Quotes *"Are you here to protect Meicoomon?" Trivia *He is one of original DigiDestined before Main Characters of Digimon Adventure. *Daigo appears to have been Tai's predecessor as his team's "goggle head," as shown in the flashbacks as evidenced by the goggles lying on the ground near his and LoaderLiomon's unconscious bodies during their final battle with the Dark Masters. *He is second DigiDestined to die after first DigiDestined, Yukio Oikawa from Digimon Adventure 02. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Daigo_Nishijima Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Theatrical Heroes